Incomodidad
by DaBri
Summary: Alfred la primera potencia mundial y auto proclamado héroe no quería reconocer su error pero si no lo hacia podría perder una de sus mas preciadas cosas: Su relacion con Arthur


**Nota antes de leer:** Hola, espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, he renovado el anterior agregándole más detalles aunque la historia sigue siendo la misma aun estoy pensando en su continuación y a partir de estas escribiré las siguientes, si se les ocurre cuales podrían ser las demás parejas solo déjenlo en los reviews. Este va a tener como pareja a América x Nyo! UK. Bueno al principio va a ser un poco de yaoi espero no les incomode.

Pareja central: UsUk/ América x England/ Alfred x Arthur

Género: Varios

La cursiva pueden ser pensamientos o en algunas partes otro idioma.

**Más lejano que el cieloIncomodidad**

La gran potencia mundial del mundo no se encontraba en sus mejores días, estaba cubierto por múltiples mantas, nadie que lo conocía lo reconocería en tal estado. Todo se debía a la discusión de hace tres días en el G8.

Esta vez reconocía que había sido su error todos se lo habían dicho desde antes pero no creyó que lo que dijo fuera a herir tanto a esa persona. No quería salir, de hecho no lo había hecho en todo el día ni siquiera para ir a comer, solo se pasaba pensando en que debería hacer para poderle ver a los ojos la próxima vez.

_Si es que hubiera una próxima…_

Su gran casa se sentía aun mas vacía, ordeno a todo el personal de servicio que venía inter diario a que no fueran hasta nuevo aviso, nadie se atrevió a desobedecer, desde que llego no era la misma persona. _Ojala eso no hubiese pasado ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? Supongo que nunca mido mis palabras, pero realmente no quería abrir esa vieja herida, ¿Los años me han hecho aun más inconsciente? No, solo soy tonto, un héroe patético…_

O eso pensaba en un muy pequeño rincón de su conciencia, por otro lado estaba su pensamiento principal que estaba unido a su gran ego. _El tiene la culpa, no entiende las grandes bromas del héroe, porque sigue siendo un viejo aburrido. No tengo la culpa de que sea tan vulnerable a esos comentarios, porque solo dije la verdad jajajajajajajajaja._

Aun así no podía engañarse completamente, cada vez que se decía eso más convencido estaba de su culpabilidad el gran héroe había fallado. Ya eran las 9: 00 PM no estaba durmiendo pero se sentía mas cómodo estando en su habitación solo que siendo observado, en ese momento el sentía que cada mirada le decía tienes la culpa, tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso?, Ahí está el autoproclamado héroe que genial es quedo en ridículo. Si, sentía eso, esta vez nadie se pondría de su parte porque todos habían sido testigos de lo pasado, ya hasta Canadá le había llamado la atención, nunca lo había visto tan colérico, Francia estaba realmente molesto, China lo había regañado y Japón lo miraba con desaprobación, por los demás preferían mantenerse alejados de asuntos delicados como ese.

-Tony no está, el me daría la razón ese idiota ingles tiene la culpa jajajajajajaja diría eso, creo que solo me queda dormir.

En ese momento escucho ciertos ruidos, ¿Qué podría ser? No había nadie que lo visitara a esa hora… ¿Tony?

-Debe ser el…

Dicho esto se dirigió por las escaleras, ciertamente su casa era grande, pensaba que demoraría en llegar a la puerta hasta el amanecer, no se sentía muy bien quizá era por no comer. Cuando llego le costó un poco distinguir donde estaba el pestillo, no se puso sus lentes, dejo a Texas en su habitación.

-¿Hay alguien?- se dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Good Night Alfred ¿Qué te paso? Te vez como un zombi de The Walking Dead- Era Emily una chica extrovertida de 20 años, la había conocido en una exhibición de el tráiler de "The Avengers" se llevaban muy bien, se podría decir que era casi su versión femenina algunas veces salían a comer, para Alfred era como su hermana menor una que nunca tuvo, oh espera el tenia un hermano ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

-Hello Emily estoy bien, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- Era raro verla por ahí así, estaba muy arreglada.

-Quería que me acompañaras, hay un bar realmente bueno, ¡Vamos! Seguro te ayudara a subir tus ánimos- Se veía emocionada.

-Lo siento, no tengo ganas para salir, además ya es muy tarde…

-¡Oh! Alfred ¡¿Realmente estas mal?! ¿Qué paso con el héroe que no se dejaba vencer por nada?

Eso llego directamente al ego de Alfred. Nadie podía conocer su situación, eran países, así que cuando llegaba el momento de relacionarse con personas normales se presentaban como simples humanos, solo las personas con quienes trabajaban sabían lo que eran.

-¡Ya está dicho vamos! El héroe va a divertirse hoy.

-Así se dice, pero primero cámbiate…

Estaba con un pijama de Bob Esponja y unas pantuflas de Mickey Mouse. Después de vestirse correctamente con unos jeans y una camisa muy elegante pero simple se dirigieron con auto a dicho club. Se veía elegante pero el nombre es lo que no le agrado mucho…

-"The Blue Fairy"- _el mundo está más que encantado con recordarme todo lo que quiero olvidar._

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada? Me dijeron que este lugar sirve buenas bebidas…

-No, está bien ¡Entremos! Hay que darle una oportunidad.

-¡Sí! No te arrepentirás.

No había nada realmente anormal más que un grupo muy bullicioso de mujeres amontonadas en un lado de la barra.

-Oh _mes filles _es todo un honor que estén cerca…

-Eso definitivamente es francés y esa voz, Es mejor salvar la castidad de esas jóvenes-Alfred se dirigió con paso decidido al bullicioso grupo. Al acercarse confirmo que se trataba de Francia, pero estaba acompañado de alguien más, era un rubio de cabellos color trigo vestido de un traje algo desarreglado que estaba apoyado a la mesa.

-Oh _mon ami americain_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar viendo una película o jugando algo?

-No creas que siempre hago eso Francis, también puedo venir por aquí…

-Oh claro diviértete mientras otros sufren-dijo tomando por el mentón a una de las jóvenes que reían tímidamente.

-No tengo por qué creer eso no creo haber lastimado a nadie… y de hecho ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Las reuniones terminaron ayer.

-¿Está mal que quiera pasear un poco? Pero si lo quieres saber hay problemas climatológicos por lo que cualquier vuelo a Europa esta cancelado por lo menos hasta mañana.

-Oye Alfred ¡Encontré un sitio vacio! Saliste muy rápido…- Emily había vuelto- ¡Divirtámonos hasta el amanecer!

-Lo ves mon mi te dije que tu querido hermano menor estaría divirtiéndose con alguien más, no le importas en lo mas mínimo, por cierto linda amiga Alfred…

La persona que estaba al lado se enderezo y miro al americano, estuvo un momento analizándolo para luego incorporarse.

-Yo no quería saberlo… pero está bien volveré para no molestarlo mas, América espero que consigas todo lo que quieras, te prometo que no me volverás a ver- dicho esto el ingles se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Inglaterra!-el francés salió corriendo detrás de el dejando atrás al americano que se había quedado paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

-Alfred ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Por qué se llaman así? ¿Están bromeando, cierto?

Alfred se quedo analizando todo ¿Qué hacia ahí Arthur? Lo peor de eso lo había escuchado y probablemente pensaba que no le importaba en absoluto. Emily seguía confundida pero en ese momento no quería hablarle a nadie. Hasta que escucho… un estallido o al parecer eso era. Se apresuro en dirigirse al lugar, no quería aceptarlo pero presentía algo realmente malo…

**Notas finales**

Se quedo un poco corto pero solo por ahora ya tengo más o menos planeado la continuación. Quería hacerles una pregunta a las lectoras y pido que dejen por favor sus respuestas en los reviews ¿Qué les haría tristes? Algo que le digan sus padres, novios, o amigos realmente me ayudaría a seguir con la historia ya que podría sacar algunas ideas. Por último GRACIAS POR LEER.

Vuelvan por aquí, las estaré esperando.


End file.
